Vinsmoke Judge
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = King; Commander of Germa 66 | jva = }} Vinsmoke Jajji is the king of the Germa Kingdom, the commander of Germa 66, and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family. Appearance Jajji is a large man with very long light hair reaching to his waist. He has a long and thin mustache which spikes upward, a thin and small beard, and has a prominent cleft chin. He wears a dark robe with the number 66 on the bottom front, a large light cape, a belt with the number 66 on the buckle, dark gloves, and a warrior's helmet. Personality Like his daughter, Jajji has great respect for strength, and the privileges that come with its exercise. He is proud of his son Yonji's strength, and believes that men can only speak clearly to each other properly with physical force. He also values and craves power, desiring to take over the entire North Blue as his ancestors once did. Relationships Sanji When his third son Sanji left their family as a child, Jajji pursued him constantly, going so far as to both use the World Government and the Marines to locate him, and manipulating the Marines' bounty system to ensure Sanji's safe return. While the full relationship between Jajji and Sanji is unknown, Sanji despises his father, calling him a "bastard" and refusing to acknowledge him his parent. Yonji Jajji seems to respect his youngest son, questioning Sanji over what he did to his younger brother and saying that Yonji's strength is formidable. Sanji simply replied that it meant his strength was greater. Rejiu Jajji's daughter shows great respect and admiration for him; while Sanji denounces Jajji's decision to put up glorified pictures of himself throughout the royal castle, Reiju responds that it simply shows that their father is a man of great fame and power. Abilities and Powers As king of the Germa Kingdom, Jajji has authority over his subjects. He also possesses a great deal of power either within or over the World Government; he is an attendee at Reverie, and can both influence the Marines' bounty process and issue certain orders to them. He also has authority over Germa 66 as its supreme commander, giving him command of a very powerful military force. Jajji also has access to the advanced technology developed by the Vinsmoke Family. Jajji is known to be infamous throughout the Underworld, because of his overall command of the Kingdom's fearsome Underworld army, Germa 66. History Past Sometime in the past, Jajji took part in an event known as the Four Nation Coup. While his full actions are unknown, he was photographed standing over four defeated kings. When Sanji left the Vinsmoke Family at a young age, Jajji ceaselessly pursued him. After Sanji gained his first bounty, Jajji sent Marines and bounty hunters after his son. However, due to the poor depiction of Sanji in his wanted poster, the hunters ended up going after Duval instead. When Sanji's wanted poster was updated to show his true face, Jajji increased his bounty by 100,000,000 and changed the condition of the bounty for Sanji from "Dead or Alive" to "Alive Only". Zou Arc Jajji and Big Mom initiated an alliance between Germa 66 and the Big Mom Pirates, with Sanji being arranged to marry Big Mom's 35th daughter, Charlotte Purin, to officially form the alliance. Totland Arc After the Germa Kingdom arrived at Whole Cake Island, Jajji reunited with the captured Sanji. He asked Sanji what he did to Yonji, but Sanji refused to recognize him as his father. Jajji then decided to take Sanji outside so they could settle matters through fighting. References Site Navigation ru:Винсмок Джадджи it:Vinsmoke Jajji Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Germa Kingdom Characters